


Noticeable

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [4]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Friendship, Hair, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, not summarised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticeable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 women prompts used was red.
> 
> Set between the Pilot and Five Easy Pieces.
> 
> It has been ages since I wrote anything for KI and surprisingly, I've never written Danielle and Francine before, might as well give the pairing a try :)
> 
> In the Pilot episode Francine was blonde and in the second episode she was a redhead, the sudden and frankly drastic change of hair colour was never explained in canon. (The behind the scenes explanation was that because both Jessica Steen and Kristin Lehman are blonde, one of them had to dye their hair for the series. Jessica did.)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Danielle had to do a double take when a woman who looked like Francine exited the autopsy bay adjacent to the forensics lab on the lower levels of the police station. “Hey, what happened?”

"This is an experiment that didn’t quite work the way expected it to. I wanted to try out a new look so I bought an off the shelf dye kit but this shade of red is too bright and nothing like the guidance colours on the side of the box."

"The colour suits you. I like it."

Francine smiled at the compliment from her friend. “Thanks.”


End file.
